In Midnights and Cups of Coffee
by Della19
Summary: When you have forever, nine months is hardly a big deal. These nine are though. A super-pregnancy, in nine months. Cravings, nurseries and Asgardians-way too many of them. Peggy/Steve, Jane/Thor and part seven of my Stop All The Clocks series.


In Midnights and Cups of Coffee

Disclaimer: Not mine. We've been over this right?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"_Life is tough enough without having someone kick you from the inside."_ -Rita Rudner

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month One

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

She doesn't know yet, but it started with some truly fantastic sex.

A _lot_ of truly fantastic sex.

Really, have you _seen_ Steve's abs?

*Het-hem.*

Moving on.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Two

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Peggy knows something is off when she wakes up, and then bolts for the washroom, making it only by the skin of her teeth, emptying the contents of her into the toilet.

Peggy hasn't been sick in more than 70 years, ever since Steve kissed her and she changed.

Which means she's either dying or pregnant.

The test that she has Bruce run in secret confirms it as the latter.

Peggy can't really decide if she's relieved or not.

Because well, a baby should be a source of joy, but this baby-their baby-makes it so much more complicated. No one ever considered what the super-serum might do to others, much less an innocent, developing fetus, and it's the what-if's and unanswered questions that are plaguing Peggy's mind.

Will their child be super-powered? Will it be a normal pregnancy? Will the strength of the baby's kicks be too strong for her abdomen? Will it have an accelerated metabolism like Steve's that will sap her strength in meeting its nutrition requirements?

Will it _not_ be super-powered?

Because Peggy will love this child, no matter what, but it's that last one that is especially dangerous. Peggy and Steve will live for a long time-perhaps not forever-but much longer than any normal human. Peggy can barely deal with the knowledge that one day she will have to stand over Tony's coffin-her son in everything but blood-but to have to do it for her own child, born from her womb and raised at her breast?

It's unthinkable.

Parents should not have to bury their children.

And so she doesn't tell Steve, not just yet, because she knows he'll be thrilled, no matter what, but she just can't yet, because she is happy-she _is_-but she needs to let it set in a little more before she's ready to face others. And then Pepper goes into labor and it just doesn't seem to be the time, because it's their moment-Tony and Pepper and little Maggie's moment-and Peggy wouldn't do anything to take it from them.

And it's looking at Maggie, at this little girl who has Tony's eyes and Pepper's hair and Peggy's name that it finally _clicks_ for her.

Peggy's having a baby-in seven months she's going to be someone's _mother_-and Steve is going to be someone's father, and no matter what happens, they'll always be a family, and do this together as a family does.

Peggy is having a _baby_.

And Peggy is so, _so_ happy.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Three

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Peggy runs through a lot of ways to tell Steve, because even though she knows that no matter how she does he'll be thrilled, she still wants to make this special.

You only get one first after all.

In the end she settles for baking him a cake, and carefully frosting "It's a baby" in green letters, and setting it on the table for him to see when he comes in. She considered putting the pregnancy test in the box method, but she discarded that mostly because although it's a classic, it's a modern classic and she's pretty sure Steve wouldn't have any idea what it was, and that's just not a conversation she wants to have.

Also, she was really, _really_ craving cake.

Steve comes in, takes one look at the cake, and sweeps her into his arms, murmuring her name in awe as his hands, massive and strong, curl gently around her still flat stomach, and Peggy knows he's so happy.

Peggy cries.

Bloody hormones.

The cake is delicious.

Everything is alright in her world.

And then the _real_ cravings start.

Steve, naturally, takes getting up at 2 am for cravings like a champ, because he's Steve and also Captain bloody America.

She doesn't eat pickles and ice cream; nothing so cliché for the-possibly-super baby.

Peanut butter and mayo sandwiches though…

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Four

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And then there are the…_other_ cravings.

Because really, when you've got someone like Steve, normal sex cravings go a bit…crazy. Maybe it's just Steve, or maybe it's something in her own system with the serum, but Peggy finds herself constantly horny, pulling Steve into dark corners and closets and empty-mostly-meeting rooms at all hours just so she can throw him down and climb him like a tree.

It isn't her fault-_the abs_-it's the abs fault.

Really, the abs are like kryptonite.

Delicious, delicious kryptonite.

Considering that-the sheer amount of sex they have; and it is a lot, because Steve is certainly not protesting-it's not surprising that people-even sleep deprived people like Tony and Pepper-start to notice something is up. So after a few weeks Peggy finally bites the bullet and tells the rest of the Tower about their news, announcing blandly to the gathered group in the common living, "So, Steve and I are having a baby."

Clint and Natasha simply pass Coulson a 50 dollar bill-spies, what are you going to do; and to be frank, Peggy totally knew about that pool, Coulson is just her best friend-while Bruce, who already knew simply smiles kindly, the slightest of wistful looks on his face, one arm casually around a beaming Betty.

Bruce, she knows, thinks they'll never have children because of the other guy.

Peggy knows they'll find a way.

"I congratulate you on your virility!" Thor booms, commanding her attention as he steps away from an excited Jane, clapping Steve on the shoulder so hard that he stumbles forward, and then turns bright red.

Tony snickers at that, and then steps up to give her a hug, enfolding her in his arms as he says softly, "You'll be great-you survived raising me after all."

Peggy is absolutely _not_ crying.

And then Bucky moves in as Tony moves back, embracing her himself as he says, "Congrats," voice showing nothing but honesty and fondness, "I can't think of better parents than you two."

So Peggy _might_ be crying.

Bloody hormones.

"Baby shower!" Darcy announces loudly to lighten the mood, showing off that wonderful understated sensitivity of hers, voice tinged with a certain amount of unholy glee, a dangerous twinkle in her eyes and Bucky's answering smile is just a little too wide.

Definitely created a monster.

She's looking forward to it.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Five

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

When Peggy walks into the common floor of the tower in the middle of a craving looking for some more peanut butter and finds a small herd of oxen, she figures it's probably a safe bet to blame it on Thor.

It is.

But then she finds out why, and it's almost enough to make up for the smell of wet ox that lingers for weeks.

_Almost._

Because see, the thing is, it's easy to forget that Thor is an alien from a land not their own because he looks so human-or human's look like Asgardians, a debate that Peggy is not getting into _and she means it Bruce_. Still, the fact remains, it's easy to forget that Thor is an alien with customs not their own.

And then he does things like this, and it comes back pretty quickly.

Because Asgardians are a pretty evolved people, but they're also strangely medieval when it comes to certain things, like women's rights-Sif aside, there's a latent sexism thing going on there-and technology-and Peggy is still laughing at the Warriors Three's introduction to the laptop and the television; Tony not so much, because that was several thousand dollars' worth of equipment-and a few other things.

Including, apparently, marriage proposals.

Because apparently Asgardians that propose marriage do it with herds of livestock given to the lady in question's father or father figure-and the look on Selvig's face at being given a herd of oxen is hard to describe, but _hilarious_-piles of jewels and gold and bales of wheat and barley.

Jane says yes several times, and everyone is happy for them.

Peggy isn't quite sure what they're supposed to do with the oxen though.

Or the goat.

Tony takes the barley and makes a distillery in the lab, and calls his creation the "ThunderBoomer."

It ends up being strong enough to even get Steve drunk.

The oxen and the goat-"Martin!" Tony insists-end up at a petting zoo.

Jane shares the jewelry with the rest of the women.

All around, a good day.

Except for the no peanut butter thing, but Steve is a prince and goes and gets her some.

She knew there was a reason she loved him.

Besides the abs of course.

And you know, all the other stuff.

But really, the _abs._

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Six

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Peggy's pants don't fit.

She knows, in the general scheme of things that this isn't great disaster-Thanos was a disaster, a particularly nasty visit from Loki is disaster-but it still almost brings Peggy to tears. Because well, Peggy has been the same size for more than seventy years-she doesn't change as time passes, and she got used to that. And now she does change-gets larger and more ungainly-and it's so hard to try and get used to this again.

Steve sees her tears and curls her into him, soothing her with his voice and his strength.

Bucky sees her tears and finishes the nursery, making her cry again, this time with tears of joy as she takes in the beautiful baby blue walls and white rocking chair.

Tony sees her tears and builds her an ultrasound machine that can clearly see through the extra-dense muscles of her abdomen.

They find out that they're having a boy.

A boy that kicks _hard_-far harder than any normal, unserum-enhanced child could, rebounding powerfully against Steve's hand on her abdomen.

A super-baby.

Peggy couldn't care less.

This is their _baby_.

They already love him so much.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Seven

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It's Darcy and Pepper who plan the baby shower for Peggy, and they do everything right; games, food, presents, everything is gorgeous.

The only mistake is that they invite the men.

Including Tony.

Because Peggy loves Tony, she does, and he's a great father to Maggie and a great man, but he's also Tony Stark, and that's how moments like _this_ happen.

Case in point, Tony's baby gift.

"You made him a Captain America onsie?"' Peggy asks, half-charmed, half-disbelieving as she unwraps Tony's gift to the baby, staring at the tiny star-spangled thing.

"Is that real Kevlar?" Steve asks from beside her, voice incredulous as Tony beams with an unholy sense of glee as he turns to Pepper and drawls leadingly, "Well someone won't let me build an Iron Baby suit…"

"No Tony," Pepper says good-naturedly, not looking up from feeding little Maggie under a security blanket-a sight that softens Tony's eyes-before he smiles deviously and turns back to Steve and Peggy, announcing with glee, "So I thought, Baby America!"

"The helmet looks bullet proof," Steve says, still incredulous, but now there is something just a little too interested in his tone, which Tony clearly picks up on as he drawls excitedly, "It is!"

"No Steve," Peggy says calmly, cutting this one off at the bud, because she loves him, she does and she wants their son to be safe, but Kevlar baby helmets are just a bit too far.

Steve has the grace to at least look abashed at that, however Tony has no such shame; he simply pouts outrageously, before he brightens again reaches for a massive box, announcing happily, "You haven't even seen the best part yet!"

_Oh God._

Because it's a bassinet, of course it is-bullet proof and god proof just like Maggie's-but as Tony pushes the shield button, one major difference becomes apparent.

The shield spreads out, red white and blue, with a star.

It's Captain America's shield.

Peggy can't quite decide if she's charmed or horrified.

But then the baby kicks-her son-and Peggy pulls Tony and Bucky's hands to her stomach, one on either side, and the movement brings tears to their eyes as Steve beams at them beside her.

Definitely charmed.

Bloody hormones.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Eight

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

So, Bifrost travel while pregnant sucks like a two-bit whore.

But she she's getting ahead of herself.

See, another thing that is easy to forget about Thor is, he's actually the crown prince of a realm, and one day he'll be king.

Which means that the woman that he marries will be queen, and to be queen, she first must be immortal.

And to be immortal, she must first pass a test set by Odin.

A test that, if she fails, means that all memory of Thor will be wiped from her mind, forever.

Hence, her third trimester Bifrost trip.

Because Jane is her friend, and a great woman who deserves the opportunity to be with the man she loves, and Peggy is frankly a little bit suspicious of Odin's motives, because he's a bit like Fury-a great leader, who knows that sometimes, personal happiness has to be sacrificed for the greater good.

Which is all well and good, except for the fact that the happiness in question is Jane's, and if Jane doesn't pass the test, Peggy wants it to be because it was fair, not because the deck was stacked against her.

Though if Eir-the Norse goddess of healing-that meets them at the gate after Hemidall-and seriously, this guy is Sif's brother?-asks her one more time if she's _sure_ that she and Steve have never eaten of the apples of Iðunn one more time, Peggy is turning this thing around and heading back to earth.

And then she catches her first sight of Asgard, and it's too late for that.

Asgard is a shining city of gold that gleams in the sunlight, sparkling like diamonds.

Peggy thinks it's ostentatious, but hey, not the right battle to fight.

Although at her first look at Odin and his golden eye patch Peggy is_ so_ bloody tempted.

Gold, really?

She digresses.

Then of course there is a feast to celebrate their arrival and the preparation of Jane's test-and if living with Thor has taught her anything it's that Asgardians feast for basically _everything_-but Peggy's too busy enjoying the mutton to care about the ridiculousness of that right now.

Cravings-what's a girl to do?

However, it's also at that feast that two important things are brought to Peggy's attention, and those she makes time for.

The first is Odin, who informs Jane that she will be tested tomorrow; that she must last an hour in the testing room, and that she is not to take the advice of anyone going into the test.

The second is Sif, and this one is particularly interesting to Peggy.

Because Peggy really likes Sif; goddess aside, she and Sif actually have a lot in common. Peggy is, at her core a soldier, and so is Sif-they both speak the language of war, and because of it they're relatively close.

Well, that and because she's dating Peggy's best friend, but still, closeness all around.

Which is why when Sif approaches her at the feast, Peggy knows the expression on her face well enough to merit the announcement of, "You're worried-about Jane and the test."

"The Allfather fancies me an ideal Queen," Sif says simply, nodding her acknowledgment, a troubled look on her face, "I do not agree, but I cannot help but worry that Jane's test will reflect this desire, and be all the more difficult because of it."

Peggy dampens down the bright sense of satisfaction at that, because although she _knew_ there was something going on here this isn't the time. However, she can't help but ask, because frankly she's always been a little bit curious about this, "The myths always say that you were Thor's wife-you've never thought about it?"

Sif smiles ruefully at that before she answers, voice kind, "You mortals are bright, but you often see only what you wish to see." And then, looking out at the empty throne of the second son instead of at Peggy, voice weighted and tired, "Thor was never the prince I was in love with."

It only takes her a second for it to sink in, and when it does Peggy can see it making a certain kind of twisted sense, and she can only feel a sort of helpless empathy, thinking of Moscow and Bucky and how close they can to losing him forever. In the end she offers the only thing she can, the entirely inconsequential, "I'm sorry," and it is not all for Sif.

Loki, who wasted so much love.

Against al the odds, she's sorry for him too.

"It is the past," Sif says simply with a gracious nod, picking up Peggy's full meaning with a hint of gratitude in her eyes, "We live a life that totals many of your mortal lives; a very long time-I'm told it heals many wounds."

"I hope so," Peggy says, and means it; hopes that it heals not only Sif's wounds, but Loki's as well.

But that is the future; now there is Jane's test, and Peggy and Sif's fears about it.

Because Peggy knows that Jane's strategy is to focus on her love for Thor, and to let that be the defining factor of her strength in the test.

After her talk with Sif, Peggy isn't so sure if that's a good idea.

Because this is not just a test for a wife, but for a queen, and the duties of a queen are far different from a wife. Sif and Peggy, warriors alike, understand this, but Jane is a scientist, and unused to the quandary it presents.

But then, there is also the problem of Odin's rule-no advice from others or she will fail. A catch-22 if she has ever seen one, and Peggy has to make a decision; tell her and run the risk of breaking Odin's rule, or not tell her, and run the risk of her failing.

Damn the consequences; Peggy's never been all that good at staying inside the box anyways.

And so, the next day, only a few minutes before the test is to start, Peggy finds Jane, sitting, waiting for the test to commence and so Peggy takes a moment, pauses causally, hand resting on the ripe swell of her stomach and says, casually, "Jane…" And when Jane looks up she continues, still deliberately casual, "Just an idle observation; this is a test for a queen, not just for a wife. Queen's sometimes have to put duty above love."

And then, when she's sure that Jane has understood her meaning she finishes easily, "Just an observation," and then she turns and leaves Jane's fate in Jane's own hands.

She's done all that she can do.

Jane enters the testing room, and for an hour it seems that no one breathes. Thor paces, agonized and worried-Pepper and Darcy fidget, and Tony and Bucky are no help, equally as worried. Even Steve-grace itself under pressure-is visibly worried, and all the while Odin sits, face unreadable as the minutes pass.

At the hour mark Jane comes out, shaken but victorious.

She passed.

Thor embraces her fiercely, and everyone rushes to congratulate her, but it's the satisfied look on Odin's face that commands Peggy's attention.

Consequently, after a quick congratulatory hug to Jane, Peggy makes her way instead over to Odin, stating quietly as she reaches him, and it isn't a question, "You knew I'd tell her."

Odin-the Allfather, fierce warrior and king of the nine realms-turns his one good eye towards her.

And smiles.

"Yes," he says simply, a certain amount of satisfaction in his tone, "A queen-a great queen, worthy of Asgard, must trust her instincts as well as also take the counsel of advisors more wise than she. Only a woman who could do that would be worry of my people and my son."

"You're a good man," Peggy says finally, and means it, because after Loki and this Peggy had her doubts, but she's glad to be wrong, and Odin's look of pleased surprise is a nice bonus.

And then her water breaks.

Odin look of pleased surprise quickly turns to one of helpless male panic-king of the gods or not he's still a bloody _man_-but Peggy finds herself entirely calm.

She just feels…ready.

"Now, I appear to be in labour," she says simply, and Odin's stunned look only increases more at her calmness as she asks, "How are your maternity facilities?"

Odin just stares at her, helpless.

If she wasn't in labour, Peggy probably would be dying of laughter.

Frigga, thankfully, comes to the rescue, and after a fond eye-roll at her husband, directs her to the medical rooms where Eir is waiting and getting Steve, whose look of male panic matches Odin's. Peggy just rolls her eyes at him, holding out on of her hands which he takes, even though the trapped look in his eyes remains.

Steve, naturally, makes it look good.

Peggy just smirks at him, the expression petering off into a grimace as another contraction hits, and so Peggy turns her attention to Eir, asking as politely as she can given her general discomfort, "I don't suppose you have drugs?"

"No," Eir says, a sly smile on her face, her hands glowing golden, "We have magic."

Magic is _awesome_.

Birth is still the most painful thing she's ever done in her life-and Peggy's been shot _a lot_, so that's saying something-but at least the magic makes it a relatively brief affair.

However the entire affair becomes worth it the moment that Eir places her son on her chest and she gets to look at him for the first time; ten fingers and ten toes, perfect even through the red film of blood, crying loudly, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Look at what we did," Steve manages to choke out, tears in his eyes as he brushes one of his massive fingers oh so gently across one of their son's little feet.

Peggy, hit with a wave of love stronger than anything she has ever felt, is _definitely_ crying.

It's not the hormones.

She's a _mother_.

Then there are a few minutes where they clean their son, and deal with the after-birth, and once he's back into her arms, Peggy sends Eir a discreet nod to let the others in, because she has a feeling that they're all chomping at the bit by now.

The speed that Tony and Bucky come through the door at proves that she was right.

Eventually they manage to crowd all of the Avengers that accompanied them to Asgard into the room, and once they're all there, Peggy looks at Steve for a second, a conversation without words, before she smiles and turns to the room, announcing proudly, the name they'd picked out months ago, "I'd like you all to meet our son, James Howard Rogers."

The women all coo at that, and Tony's and Bucky's are suspiciously wet, and so to lighten the mood, because this is a time for joy Peggy quips playfully, "What are you crying for Bucky?" even as her own eyes are damp, "We named him after Rhodey."

Bucky chuckles at that, and Tony as well, before he says, cheeky smile on his face, "Apparently babies come with hats in Asgard as well."

Peggy laughs at that before she admonishes playfully, "Stop stealing lines from the West Wing to make yourself look clever," her finger absently stroking James's cheek, a smile on her face that only grows wider as Tony is then forced to explain the reference to Thor and Steve.

This is her husband and her son, and around them her family.

She loves them _so_ much.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Month Nine

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The actual, royal wedding of Prince Thor of Asgard and the Lady Jane of Mirgard will happen on Asgard of course, and will take much more than one month to plan. It will be large, attended by dignitaries from the nine realms, and, let's face it, ostentatious. The wedding that is happening now is much smaller-it takes place in the Tower and it's officiated by Fury and attended by all of the Avengers-Clint and Natasha, Bucky and Darcy, Sif and Coulson, Bruce and Betty, Tony, Pepper and little Maggie, the Warriors Three and of course Peggy and Steve and little James.

This one is for family.

For an Avengers wedding, it goes surprisingly well.

Jane is breath-taking in her gown, Thor's smile is bright enough to light the sky, and no aliens/terrorists/brainwashed armies attack.

Betty catches the bouquet.

Bruce looks appropriately terrified.

Peggy gives it a year, two tops, until the next Avengers wedding.

But this is where her certainty ends, because Peggy doesn't know what is to come. Her how much her son has been affected by the serum, how long he will live compared to Peggy and Steve and his development are all still up in the air. But watching everyone now-happy and smiling and together-Peggy may not know what the future holds, but she also realizes it doesn't matter.

This is now, and she has her family, and it's more than enough.

It's everything.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

FIN

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A/N: Yeah so really, this was never supposed to go beyond Mono, and now, seven stories later I'm still trying to figure out where this series came from! I'm blaming it all on you guys, especially the fact that now I'm apparently writing a Sif/Coulson, Sif/Loki redemption sort-of (it's complicated!) fic, as well as Bruce and Betty, Darcy and Bucky (possibly with the requested smut). But I kid, because this series is actually the most fun I've ever had writing anything, and so I forgive you all for taking over my life! That said, please recheck out Keep Marrying You ('Til I Fall in Love) at AO3 because it now has added art, and I'm working on art for the rest of the series. And of course, the title of this fic is from the brilliant Seasons of Love from Rent. So finally, look out for future works in this series and as always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
